Meeting Again
by MikageHime
Summary: Two People. Two Pasts. One Destiny. After many years, these two persons finally meet again but now different persons, But what if Fate has some thing in store for them? What will happen to these two? Not Yaoi.
1. Her Past

**A/N: Hello to everyone! MikageHime Here! This is my first story so please forgive any mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujin-cho is not owned by me...But Natsume Takashi is!^_^ I also own my O.C.**

**Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

A weirdo and an outcast.

My name is Hiiragi Mika.

Ever since I turned 7, weird things were happening to me, me seeing weird things others couldn't. My Parents? were killed by those things were looking for me,

My mother, before she died used to tell me that I was said I had something special only I have and that it was highly sought for.

Indeed, because One Day, those things arrived and started attacking us. Mother told me to so I ran and ran and that day, my relatives were found but they didn't care and so I was placed in the care of my sickly grandmother.

I became a unhappy person living behind a thin smiling mask, pretending to be like others, ashamed of my a boy managed to change me.

His name Natsume Takashi. We were could both see Youkai. But he was different. Though he was often alone and bullied.

He stayed strong. And would try to get everyone to see those monsters. One Day, I decided to talk to him.

~FLASHBACK~

"Liar!Liar!" Some of our classmates would shout while beating Takashi-kun.

"I'm not a liar! There was really something there!" Takashi-kun would our classmates would get bored and then leave.

I jumped from the tree branch I was sitting. I walked to him and began treating his wounds."Aren't you like them, don't you think like them that I'm a liar?" He asked.

Suddenly a Youkai began to run." You see it too, don't you?" I asked.

"What? You see it too?" He says surprised."

You mean, that monster there on a rampage?" I nod.

"Yes. Yes, I do." I we became good friends, though I was not able to prevent others bullying him, but I was always there to treat his wounds. In return, he was able to see the true me. Not the one with a silent and cool personality, others would often see but rather the more human me, the one who I was before the of course all good things must end in one way or another. He soon had to move because of his relatives passing him day, was his birthday and I had a special surprise gift for him

but he never came. So, I went home only to see Takashi-kun boarding a car.

"Takashi-kun!" I shouted. He noticed me and looked at me with sad eyes, as if saying "Sorry" to me but his relative pushed him into the car. and started it. I tried to catch up and He opened the window.

"We'll see each other again, Right Takashi-kun?" I shouted still trying to catch nods with a smile.

"Oh by the way! Happy Birthday!" I shout, throwing his present. He manages to catch it and the throws back something."That's my Farewell gift!" He shouts as the car gets faster and soon starts to get out of sight. It was a locket with a picture of me and him. .Ever since he moved I never saw him again but he was the one who changed me.I wonder if I'll be able to see him again? I never got say thank you.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Now after 8 years, I have become the apprentice of a first class exorcist, Nanami Hikari. But I have never given up trying to find first friend. The boy who changed only one who could understand me. Natsume Takashi.

* * *

**A/N: Hello to everyone! This is A Takashi X O.C. story...Please enlighten me with ideas, because this is my first story and don't forget to review,follow and rate!**


	2. His Present

**A/N: Yo Minna! MikageHime Here! My second chapter is finally after a time of writer's block.**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujin-cho is not owned by me but I own my O.C.**

**Anyways...ENJOY!**

* * *

**TAKASHI POV**

It was the last subject before lunch when our teacher, Satou Rina arrived at our classroom.

"Ohayou,Satou-sensei."The whole class greeted."Ohayou class, today's topic is..."Satou-sensei I started spacing out.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Takashi-kun!Takashi-kun!"That's what my childhood friend Hiiragi Mika used to call was the only one who understood me because only she could see Youkai like my childhood days,I was often bullied, that's because they thought I was just trying to get attention.

So I was very Mika came was the first person that could see Youkai like I do.

But even though she wasn't able to stop the bullying, she would always be there to treat my though I'm embarrassed to admit it, I had a crush on Mika and I still do.

I remember the day I left. It was the saddest and loneliest birthday I my new home, I opened the present Mika gave was a ring.

But it was no ordinary ring. Mika had put a bit of her spiritual energy into the ring's gem and it could make a small barrier around me.

I wonder what Mika looks like now?How is she? and Will she remember me?

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Natsume-kun!Natsume-kun!Stop spacing out on MY class!" Satou-sensei angrily shouted.

"Huh?"I managed to say after coming back to earth, suddenly the bell rang,barely managing to save me.

"Hey,you alright Natsume?Why were you spacing out?"A friend,Tanuma Kaname asked.

"Ah! I know! He must be thinking of a girl!" Another friend of mine,Atsushi Kitamoto teases.I turn red.

"What?! I was right?!" Kitamoto says out loud.

"It's not Taki-san ne? ne?!" another of my few friends,Satoru Nishimura says while shaking me violently.

"Stop shaking Natsume,Nishimura,he's getting dizzy." Tanuma reasoned,

"Ugh.."I managed to say, dizzy from the violent shaking.

"So back to topic...Who is it,Natsume?"They all say in sync.

"I won't tell you."I say starting to eat my lunch.

"Eh?! Why?!"They all complain."No way am I telling any of you." I so they shut up and changed the topic to hot girls.

**TIMESKIP:AFTER CLASS...**

"Natsume-kun, there's man looking for you at the gate.A classmate,Jun Sasada tells me.

"Is he Old,Blonde and with glasses?" I asked.

"Um...Yeah."She nervously answers.I bowed then made my way down.

"Yo, Natsume-kun." popular actor and exorcist,Natori Shuuichi greets me.

We then walk to a old forest."So what do you want to talk about?"I asked.

"I need your help with something." He says.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's an exorcist that is getting more popular because of her apprentice..."He starts.

"And?" I asked."I kinda wanna meet the young apprentice." He explains.

"Why?" I asked. "Because He's getting fame and popularity, rumour has it that he's stronger than me."He explains.

"Hmmm...So what is my part here?"I asked.

"You will accompany me tomorrow because he has a job here around this time."He says.

"How do you know all that?!" I shouted.

"I have my sources."He says proudly tilting his glasses.

"Is this guy a stalker?!" I mentally panic.

" after school right?" I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah." He says smiling and we part ways.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter was so short...Who am I kidding?! It's really short! Having a small writers block right now. I'll try to update as soon as I can. so Rate and Review! Stay Tuned! **

** -MikageHime-**


	3. Crossing Paths Once More

**A/N: Hello! MikageHime Here! Here's the 3rd chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Natsume Yuujin-cho is not owned by me... I only own my O.C.**

**Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

**MIKA POV**

"What is my next job, Mistress Hikari?" I asked my Mistress.

"You have to find a Youkai at some old forest Mika.I will be there to supervise and back you up, just in case."She explains.

"Will we go tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes Mika, you may go now." She says turning her back on me.

"Yes Mistress." I stood up and went to my room and slept, knowing that I had along day ahead of me tomorrow.

**TIMESKIP:NEXT DAY, AFTERNOON**

I was walking with Mistress Nanami when I felt 2 certain amount of spiritual energy.

"Mistress Nanami, do you feel those energies too?" I asked.

"Yes Mika... Is it left or right?" She asked me.

"I know not, Mistress, say, shall we split up and try to find them?" I suggested.

"Good plan ,Mika. I go left and you go right, okay?" She says and we split up.

**TAKASHI POV**

Natori and I were walking around the old forest.

" Natori-san, are you sure that the apprentice is somewhere around here?" I asked.

" Yes, I'm sure." He answered when and arrow almost hit him!"Gah!" He shouted.

" You scream like a little girl." I commented.

" Shut up! Anyway, who shot that arrow that almost killed me?" He said.

"In the name of my Mistress Nanami Hikari, Who are you and what is your business here?!" A voice shouted.

"Nanami Hikari? Who's that?" I asked.

" Well that's the mistress of the apprentice we are looking for." He says.

"We?! You're the only one who wants to see him! Anyways, could this be the apprentice we are looking for?" I asked.

"Most likely. Show Yourself!" Natori shouted.

And came out a girl with the same golden curls and same sapphire eyes of Mika.

No wait... This IS Mika! "Mi...ka..." I managed to say."

Who are you and how do you know my name?!" The girl ,"Mika" shouted angrily.

" It's me! Natsume Takashi! Don't you remember me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Eh?! Takashi-kun?! I don't believe you! Show some proof!" She asked.

And I showed her the ring she gave me. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. Then she tackled me into a hug in which both of us fell to the ground.

" Takashi-kun! It's you! It's really you!" She says still hugging me.

"Ahem. As much as I would want not to spoil your little reunion...Who the hell shot that arrow?!" Natori shouted, angrily.

"It was me , I thought you were intruders or high level Youkai and so I shot that arrow because I thought you were one." She says, sheepishly.

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you?"I asked her.

"Of course!Here it is!"She says, showing me the necklace I gave her,it was in really good shape even the pictures were still intact.

"If it isn't Shuuichi!" A voice echoed through the forest."

Hikari,come out." Natori says, crossing his arms.

And out came a Scarlet haired woman about the same age as Natori, her crimson eyes glistening with mischief.

She went to Mika's side with a smirk. Mika bowed. "Mistress Hikari." She says and then she stood up.

" So the spiritual energy was coming from you ,Shuuichi and from your young apprentice." She says.

" Now shall we introduce our apprentices?" She continued.

"Very Well Hikari. This...this thing here is Natsume Takashi." Natori introduced me."

I am not an object!" I protested.

"Well this beauty here is my kawaii apprentice, Hiiragi Mika." Nanami-san introduced Mika.

"Now we'll introduced each other to our apprentices." Nanami suggested.

"Very well." Natori answered." Now that there, Mika, is an old childhood friend. He is stupid, a pervert and a stalker. So, be careful, okay?" Nanami says faking a worred look but eyes shining with playfulness.

"I agree on the stalker part." I say raising my hand.

"Natsume-kun,Don't agree with her! Anyway, meet Nanami Hikari, an old is extremely violent, whiny and alert or she might do something to you."He says to me, his eye clearly twitching.

"But it seems our apprentices are already acquainted and have no need for further introductions."Natori says.

"Indeed, but I'm curious as to what exactly is their relationship." Nanami says as she and Natori turn their heads to me and Mika, resulting in both of us sweatdropping.

"We are childhood friends, Mistress." Mika explains with a nervous laugh.

"Do you support her story,Natsume-kun?" Natori asked me.I nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least this chapter is a bit longer. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. so Follow,PM and Review me and this chapter! So Stay Tuned!Byebye!**

**-MikageHime-**


End file.
